ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Check-Up
Doctor's Appointment "Anyone besides me feel really bad about this?" Mina was looking up at the hospital. They had just arrived, and it was closed, so sneaking in was an obvious necessity. "Not about the sneaking in, I've snuck into worse places than this, but about using the children here as our own bait?" Kisara sighed as she cracked her knuckles. "I think we all do, obviously. I still think Marin should smash your dad's head in after this. This better get damn results since I seriously don't like harming kids. They're the next generation of our world. So, no kids equals no new world. It's not pretty, but we have to do it." "My actual question..." Mina looked very irritated, and it was actually clear why — Karen was fondling her breasts and looking like she was having the time of her life. "Who invited her?" "...I think that she's a neccessity. I mean she's the only symbiote we have on our side." Kisara attempted to reason with her; not caring about Mina's situation. Sam cast the hospital an aside look; everyone obvious to the moans now coming from Mina's direction. "I suppose simply levitating up and into the window is the best option, we'll each patrol a floor and wait. Whoever gets attacked first, well.../nice knowing you/, as they say." Kisara shot a quick glance at Sam. "Damn moonspeak. Anyway, let's just get this done, and pretend that it never happened. I don't really want to think of the moral implications of just using children." "Stop that, you...!" Marin rushed over to Karen, slapping her fiercely in an attempt to shake the symbiote off of her love interest. "I'll deep fry your wings and eat them!!!" Karen grinned, slipping out of Marin's hold. "They certainly feel good, I'll give them that." Mina was shuddering, obviously irritated. "I'm going to kill her when this is done." "Let's focus on the kids first." Sam suggested, already floating. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to head right on up." Magical energy focused under Kisara's feet as she slowly began to levitate; floating upwards towards the hospital window. "I remember, last time I did this, people thought that I was Santa Claus who slimmed down and had a sex change..." Karen simply ran up the wall, showcasing some sort of head-running attitude as she utilised her own demon energy to cling to the flat, upright surface. "You're cute on the slim slide." Mina picked up Marin, a sense of relief at being close to her — and away from Karen — rushed over her like water as she levitated into the air with Hirenkyaku, using reishi to lift herself up. "So...now we're a floating, clinging mass of freakshows unless we sneak into the room where children sleep. Feels good, doesn't it?" She was obviously still uncomfortable with using children as bait. Kisara called out to Mina, "At least we're not dressed in clown suits. That'd make the whole thing a million times worse." "Fair point." Mina thrust open the window and they all jumped in, landing neatly in one of the hospital rooms where a child lay sleeping. "None of this makes me feel right, I swear." She hissed, putting Marin down on her own feet again. Reaching out to grab a child, Marin's eyes glowed slightly. "And a one, and a two, and a three..." Naturally, the evil looking demonic aura surrounding her wouldn't wake the child up, not at all. "Marin...!" Mina whispered. "Back away from the children, we're here to protect them, and these ones are sick. Leave them be!" Sam sighed. "Alright, let's lay out our plan of action, /okay/?" Marin quickly stashed her hands in her pockets. "...Grr, okie." While Marin was not at all pleased with using children as bait, she decided that she could smuggle her very own little sister out of the hospital and adopt one. "What do you have in mind?" "It's simple." Sam shrugged. "We all will simply scope out the hallways. We'll each patrol a floor, alternating as we go. Mina, you stick with Marin, she seems like she's gonna go crazy on one of these kids. Otherwise, we'll take it solo. Any disturbances, try to contact one of us before actually dealing with it yourself. Any questions?" Kisara was more focused on the task at hand. "It's still a BAD thing...but we have to do what we have to do. There's no questions, just actions and then regret and tears. ...That sounds a lot like rape." "Yeah...that's the worst analogy ever." Sam sighed. "Alright, everyone, let's split out now. We don't know when they will strike." Everyone agreed and broke off, Mina and Marin heading down to another floor. Mina yawned. "I wish we'd slept before this..." She rubbed her eyes. "I'm not sure how I feel about being in the children's ward like this...Marin?" Marin was gazing over the young'uns with unbridled lust. "....Let's take them all!" She really wanted a little sister. Naturally, the lengths that she was willing to go to in order to obtain one was terrifying. "Waaaaahhhh...." The sound of a crying child carried through this hall. Sniffling, in addition to the crying, could be heard. Mina frowned. "Shall we go? We'd be monsters to ignore a crying child." Marin confirmed this. "I would never leave a child in danger. Come on, maybe I can get a good deal out of it, too..." While twirling her hair, Marin focused intently; trying to learn where the young one was located. "It's down here, this room." Mina led them down the hall to where a small girl with blonde hair was sitting in a hospital bed, looking thoroughly miserable. Did this hospital not check on the children? "Marin, this way." Marin tagged along, holding Mina's hand tightly. "...This is beginning to scare me. It seems so abandoned. Yes, it's nighttime, but like a slasher movie or a scary videogame. Never mind the children, save me." She grimaced, trying not run off screaming. "Mama..." The child's cries came once more, and Mina looked at Marin incredulously. "There's a child crying in the next room over and you want to ignore it?" Marin shook her head. "Nuu, we should save her...then let's ditch the non-existence thingy and get out of here!" It could be shown from her shaking that Marin wanted to leap out of the nearest window. Mina tugged her lover by the hand as they went into the hospital room. Sitting on a bed was a little girl who couldn't be more than five, with brown-blonde hair, and was crying her eyes out, thoroughly miserable. Marin's eyes lit up like a lightbulb; freshy turned on. "...She's so CUTE! Can we keep her? I want her I want her I want her..." She tugged on Mina's arm. "Please please please! I'll do anything!" She put on crocodile tears; begging Mina. "Mama...I don't like it here..." The girl continued to cry, apparently unaware of the women in her room. Mina let out a sigh of exasperation. "Marin, instead of focusing on activities that would make us the subject of an American real life drama, let's just go see what's wrong with her?" Marin ignored Mina, rushing up to the child and trying to pick her up. "What's wrong? Are you hungy..." Her own stomach grumbled. "...Cause now I'm hungy..." "Mama...?" The girl looked up at Marin, and, perhaps it was because she was finally seeing someone that wasn't a doctor, but her eyes and face seemed to light up, her crying nearly stopping. "Mama...!" Mina groaned. "Oh crap...it's like baby ducks...or that chick I raised as a kid..." "I ate ducks...and pigs. And horses. And sheep. And I ate a lot of things. And I loved it." Marin had never owned a pet or anything, so it was hard to relate. She looked the child straight in the eyes; asking, "...Why are you here? Did you lose your mama?" "Mama left me here..." The girl sniffed, but her eyes were locked on Marin as if fascinated. She then looked at Mina with the same kind of admiration. "She said she'd visit but Mama left me..." Marin pushed the child into her bosom. "It's okie nowwww!!!" She hugged the girl tightly, refusing to let go no matter what happened. "You'll be safe with us!!!!!!!" "Marin!" Mina pried her off the girl, who seemed to be a little surprised, her miserable cried out facial expression replaced by one of bemusement. "We're not here to kidnap any little children!" Marin pouted; putting on an adorable face. "Can we keep her...?" She glanced over at Mina, with big, wide, puppy-dog eyes. "Please! Her mom left her, that means it goes under the finders keepers rule!" "The law calls it kidnapping, Marin!" Mina insisted. "You can't just keep a kid!" Marin refused to let go of the child, swearing, "Ahhh, fuck you! Nobody owns her now, let's keep her! We can look after her much bettery!!" She held the girl close, whispering, "Everything's going to be okay. I won't let you go, no matter what!" The girl smiled, wrapping her arms around Marin. "I like you..." She looked at Mina. "I like you too...Mamas!" Mina frowned. This girl was certainly touched in the head; having been left her for who knows how long by her mother certainly had to be making her think this way. Transferring her affection of her mother to the nearest possible female figures. She sighed. Marin elbowed Marin in the ribs while still holding the small child. "Fuck off, it means we get to keep her." Her grip tightened on the girl, smiling heartily while rambling. "We are going to be the best parents ever!!!" An all-too-familiar cascade of shadows whirled around the room, as a maelstrom of inky blackness made itself all too noticable. "It does appear that you have something that I oh do desparately desire. I suggest you hand it over and there shall be only a...few problems." Takami- otherwise known as the Nue emerged from the darkness, ready to attack out of the blue. "....Oh for Christ's sake...." Mina immediately reached for a Gintō, throwing it down onto the ground and creating a large smokescreen with the explosion. She then quickly blew a hole in the wall by manifesting a Heilig Pfeil, shattering it and grabbing Marin and the girl. "We're running!" She hissed, while Nue could still not see her and she and Marin, child in hand, jumped through the hole and started running down the halls. Marin, while holding onto her lover's hand, focused more on the child and keeping her safe. "I do have one question, and that is, there are numerous other children fast-asleep; each and every single one of them would be a potential subject to become a host. Why on earth would the Nue merely wish to take OUR baby and not any other one of those worthless specimens?" "I have absolutely no clue, but if it's this she's after, kidnapping is now legal and we're doing it!" Mina jumped out of the smokescreen and turned a sharp right corner, pressing herself, Marin, and the girl up against the wall. "Keep quiet for a minute." She whispered to them both, as low as she could within their range of hearing. She crossed her fingers. "Please run past..." "I do indeed like the sound of those words. Kidnapping legal...it is about time." Marin confided in those words; trying to keep her mouth closed so that the Nue would not catch them... "You are like cows to a slaughterhouse." The Nue immediately emerged from the abyss of darkness behind the duo, placing her arms upon their shoulders. "Hello there." "How about good-bye!" She gripped another silver tube, turning as best she could and breaking it onto the woman's face. "Heilige Schranke!" With an explosion of reishi, a giant barrier of light was erected, repelling the girls from each other, spreading out and forming a barrier across the hall that separated Marin, Mina, and the young girl from Nue. Mina groaned. "This barrier projects the light of the Lord Himself. You won't get past it." What they needed now was their supposed friends to get up to this floor. The Nue scowled as it pointed out, "You have just made this far easier than expected." Merely waiting now, the Nue tapped her foot momently, deciding, "Then I will have to take another way of passage." The Nue dived into the shadows, completely vanishing from sight. Marin glanced around, hugging the child even tighter in relief. "...Do you think that she is gone for the moment?" "Not for long..." Mina growled. "This barrier also will not last for too long..." She began to expel power, the amount of energy she was exerting began to multiply, until suddenly she felt weakened and started to breathe heavy. "C'mon...." ---- "What the...?" Just a few floors down, Sam picked up the rising spiritual energy, and looked upwards. "That's Mina!" She debated whether she or not to run, but quickly decided that jumping would be easier, leaping headlong into the ceiling, breaking a hole as she jumped up a floor, and spotted Kisara. "Oi, Kisara!" Kisara looked down at Sam, sighing, "Why must in every place we go we destroy it? Just once I'd like to see us solving a crime without trashing the place. ....Anyway, what is it?" "Grab everyone, and bring them to the floor above us!" Sam barked. "I think Mina is in trouble, I'm heading up there now!" Kisara extended her hand, as she muttered, "I wish you wouldn't smash up the place." Hypocritically, immediately afterwards, she smashed a hole through the roof with her staff- leaping above. As Sam burst through the floor, she was surprised to be blinded momentarily by light. "Tch... a Heilige Schranke? What the heck scared you into using that damn Gintō, Mina?" "Oh, you know...the usual things...monsters...the dark....the girl right behind you!" Mina pointed frantically from inside the barrier. Behind Samantha, the Nue rose from the shadows, about to slash at Sam's hide. "Even though I may not take you down right now, I will certainly take the foreigner with me. Then, you shall gasp in awe at my power, the power of neverending shadows." Darkness formed from her body, about to assault Sam with numerous tendrils of blackness. Sam's senses allowed her feel the Nue's energy behind her, and Sam's reflexes allowed her to perform a spectacular spinning dodge as she took to the air, rising until the ceiling stopped her. "Oh dear Kami, it's you. Give me a heart attack why don't you?" "Dammit Sam, be serious!" Mina snapped from inside the barrier. The Nue watched with a tired expression; sinking into darkness as she re-emerged straight in front of Sam. "I have you in my clutches." A myriad of black shadows extended from her body, slicing and piercing at her, wishing to catch Sam off guard. Sam nimbly dodged, the shadows grazing her body, causing a slash as well as blood to appear. She hissed. "Son of a..." She cupped her hands at her side, and began to gather chi. "Ka....me....ha....me...." "Sam, not in a building!" Mina cried, but she was ignored. "HA!" Sam thrust her hands forward, releasing a powerful blast of blue energy that shot in a straight line towards Nue. Dissapearing into the shadows once more, the Nue evaded the blast- the recess of the darkness surrounding its body warping the shot back to Sam as it appeared once more behind her, continuing to attack in this difficult manner. "Turning everything into darkness...there is no escape." "If you want to play it difficult...." Sam grabbed onto the Nue as shadow tendrils stabbed into her arms and side, causing blood to spurt. "Why don't you take it too!?" She kept the Nue ground with her as the redirected energy blasted enveloped them both, creating an explosion that shook the building. Marin, while not the biggest fan of Sam, was utterly shocked by her decision. "...Are you okay, stupid blondie!?" She was beside herself in rage as she tried to search for Sam, actually worried about somebody she hated a few hours before. The explosion peaked, before it, and the light, died down, revealing a very damaged Sam and the Nue, both with light burns on their body, and most of Sam's shirt burned off by the blast, revealing that she lacked any real form of undergarment. "Tch....." She seemed to be put off by something, and removed the shadowy tendrils from her arms. "Why aren't you dead...?" The Nue itself snarled like a wild animal; irked due to being deprived of it's prey. "No, the question here is why aren't YOU dead? A regular human against a being of shadows? How in the world did you survive my attack? I would be more troubled, but your life ends here." Quickly regenerating via shadow-stitching, the Nue held its Minazuki, swinging the odd weapon down at Sam in fury. CLANG! The sound of metal on metal, a flash of golden. Sam had found herself flung away, and, as she was thrown, looked to see who was doing this. Karen was standing where she was, her bracelets blocking the cleaver-blade, showing a surprising amount of strength while doing so. "Don't worry!" Karen grinned. "Reinforcements have arrived!" Marin's eyes lit up like firecrackers as she cheered for once. At least the Karen woman was being useful now and not annoying her. "Yey!" She returned to a stance of battle, clear and serene while the Nue turned to Karen. "...Another symbiote!? This should be fun..." Her dark aura surged; preparing for battle. Kisara caught up to the group- panting heavily, it was very, very obvious that exersize wasn't the thing for her. "Aha, so it's like five to one. We can easily take the damn thing down, or is this gonna be one of these one vs. one situations again...?" The barrier shattered, but Mina wrapped her arms around the young girl they were protecting. "You all can go at her. I'll keep the little one safe. I think all of you vs. her is fair enough. Sam..." Mina cast a look at Sam, who was unconscious. "She's out of it anyway, but Karen, Kisara, Marin, you three can do it, right? Three people vs. the all-consuming nature of the shadows..." Marin made an affirming gesture; looking rather strong-armed, emphasizing her strength. "I can do this! I'm ready~" As she said this, she actually...pulled out her sword; one that she hadn't used since she first bought it. "It works well against demons...but that means that if I touch the blade, it'll hurt a lot!!" Karen's bracelets extended, making clanking and clacking as they covered her arms up to the middle, forming gauntlets. She rapidly punched the air. "I'm ready to really lay into you, Nue." Kisara withdrew her staff from her pocket, spinning it around. "Alright, you two fight head on, I'll be backing you up with spells. Three, two, one, go!" Marin's demonic energy surged wildly, turning into a firestorm of crimson and raven which could be experienced, no, felt, through the area of the hospital. Luckily, Marin had dialed it down so that it would not kill the innocent children being housed within the hospital. "Let us go, then!" Dashing towards the beast of shadows, Marin's Power of Destruction could be felt as it formed on her hands, as the demon princess threw a compressed blob of the energy towards the Nue. "Switch the body to me." Karen heard Hōō's voice in her head. "I need to have a crack at this one. The Nue is beginning to grate on even my own nerves." Karen sighed. "Fine, fine..." She really sounded reluctant to give up her body, but she did know that Hōō could use her powers better than she herself. Karen felt herself slip away into confinement as her eyes turned red. "Here we go." Hōō crouched, before ripping into the ground as she propelled herself towards the Nue, closing the distance in the time it would take to blink. Such speed. Flames erupted from her arm, forming a pillar, much like a wing, and she actually caught the orb Marin threw, merging both energies and combining it with a powerful punch to the Nue's gut. Kisara stood back, waving her staff around seemingly harmlessly as magical energy gathered and condensed upon it's single frame, before Kisara swung it forward, giving Karen a surge of energy, making her faster and stronger in order to make the Nue get smashed away. "Now, Karen! Try and get it in the air! I have a plan!" "You're speaking to Hōō, Karen's taken a leave of absence." With great force, Hōō split the floor, carving out what was under the Nue using energy alone, and using this as a seesaw to flip her into the air. "Kisara, now!" "Megaflare!" Kisara generated magical energies upon her staff which rumbled violently; causing a powerful chain reaction akin to nuclear fission; as they quickly spiral outwards before manifesting as a crimson sphere of energy which collapsed in on itself then expanded outwards rapidly towards Nue- aiming to obliterate her in a powerful wave of energy. "What!?" The Nue screeched like a chimera as she was struck head-on by Megaflare, crashing against the wall and through the wall itself, smashing through several walls before she regained her balance. "Cheap shot..." Hissing in a similar manner to that of a snake, she suddenly reappeared behind Karen, attempting to tear her in half like paper. Hōō spun on her foot, whirling to meet the Nue as she jumped, dodging the woman's strike and smiling a bit. "By all means, let's dance." She quickly extended her leg mid-jump, aiming to deliver a crushing kick to the woman's face. Nue faded into shadows, reappearing behind Karen as claws extended from her arms, trying to impale Karen- though she was unsuccessful as Marin launched a glob of the Power of Destruction towards her, smashing her straight in the back. "That smarts..." The Nue roared like a lion, while beginning to focus on Marin. Hōō, with blinding speed, flickered in front of Marin as a defence. These were her allies now, and she would aid them if they needed it. Her fist became coated in flame again, and she swiped her arm, letting loose an arc of flames towards the Nue. The Nue deflected the phoenix's attack- noticing that Mina's shadow was out, the symbiote smirked evilly. "It all comes to an end, now." Fading into the darkness, the Nue reappeared inside Mina's shadows, snatching the child up before vanishing into thin air. Mina's eyes widened, shocked by the speed of the theft. "W-what...?" She was speechless, and everyone else stopped in their tracks. "Did we just...fail?" Hōō asked weakly. END